Cruel Attraction
by xXMagicPandaBearXx
Summary: 'Draco finds he has odd feelings for the golden-boy.As they return to school will they find love or have a train wreck.Is Draco's love unrequieted or mutual.Lets fine out.'-Sucky summary just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story involves yaoi(boyxboy) so if you don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did do you think I would be on this site?

**Note:**This was my first published fanfiction, when I first uploaded it Word gave me some trouble and jumbled it up but I went back and revised it, and even had a friend proof read it. SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>xDx<p>

**_'Strong arms holding him against the wall, a muscled chest against his, his own moans echoing around the room.'_** Draco groaned covering his face with his hands **_' Hot breath washing over his taut chest instantly hardening his nipples.A strong hand slipped around his thigh to the cleft of his-' _**Draco covered his ears as if it could ward off the offending thoughts **_'the finger probed his entrance softly before slowly sliding in, he moaned out-' _**"Harry." he groaned to himself, this fantasy had made itself known since the beginning of summer break and it had plagued his thoughts along with others that flitted through his mind at random times of the day. He had to go relieve himself many times and this would be one of those times. Sighing delicately he got shakily to his feet cursing the golden-boy. Why? Why, was it bloody Potter? He hobbled down the hall trying his best to hide his problem but he knew everyone in the manor had guessed by now what problem he was having 'If only they knew' he thought bitterly as he slipped into his room and passed his packed trunk. "Tomorrow..." he breathed out shakily as his hand slide past his waist, tomorrow he would return to Hogwarts, to Slytherin, classes, and the...golden-boy.

xHx

Harry was frantically throwing his few possessions in his trunk trying to pack before Ron and his parents arrived to pick him up. The Dursley's had gone out for the evening and he was planning on getting out before they came home. As he threw the last things in his trunk and closed it there was a knock at the door. He smiled and grabbed his things running down the stairs, he threw the door open and flung himself at Ron before he smiled at Molly and Arthur and gave them both a big hug to thank them for picking him up. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to see all his friends and even dare he say it, he oddly missed the rude quips he and Draco shared. Harry shuddered at the thought of missing Malfoy and helped Ron and Arthur get his trunk in the car, he sat in the back with Ron, holding Hedwig's cage and smiled at Ron wondering if he should tell him about this new thought but as the car jerked into movement he thought against it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am back!**

**Thank you though for reviewing (: I feel loved**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Harry Potter..If I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction it'd be a continuation of the story

**Note: **I really have no idea where this came from..I just kinda wanted to do something weird and a little unexpected because what I do remember of my other version it was predictable and just went along with what I wrote enjoy! UPDATED AND PROOF READ

* * *

><p>The great Hall was buzzing with excitement as students mindlessly chattered among themselves as they all entered an took their seats; no one really took notice of the timid first years being herded in like this might very well be the end of their lives.<p>

Draco was sitting between his two goons with his signature scowl listening to the listless garbage that fell from their mouths. He had one eye on the door for the infamous Potter who had plagued his mind all summer, he had already heard the rumors flying about, saying Potter had filled out during his summer away from the magic world but that wasn't necessarily true because he had also heard Potter had been in and out of muggle hospitals for...neglectful reasons on Dursley's part.

Draco cursed himself realizing he was doing it again...letting Potter plague his thoughts, he glared seeing that everyone around him had stopped talking and was staring at him "What?" he snapped, Crabbe looked at him worriedly "You have been staring at the doors with a dreamy look in your eyes." he said calmly and Draco cursed himself yet again "I did not have a dreamy look on my face!" he snarled and Goyle snickered "Yeah, you did, looked like Crabbe when he sees food!" that made everyone snicker but Draco and Crabbe, who was trying to hit Goyle with a drumstick. Draco smirked watching them fight...It was...normal and made him relax slightly.

_The great hall went quiet as the doors opened and there stood Harry, decked out in all leather with a gag in one hand and a collar in the other and a wicked look in his eyes, Draco's own widened and he couldn't move as he caught a glimpse of 'Draco' inscribed on the collar in gold letters._

_Next thing he knew Harry was on the table in front of him on all fours smirking down at him "Draco...You've been a bad boy." Harry growled taking his tie pulling him up from the bench smacking him across the face "Whats your excuse?" Draco whimpered panting because his tie was tightening around his throat "N-nothing.." he choked earning him another slap before he was thrown to the ground and he felt Harry's weight upon him and he opened his eyes only to be gagged he could see over Harry's shoulder all the Slytherin's were staring at him distastefully and right now he couldn't give two damns if they sprouted wings and flew away._

_Harry smirked down at him slapping him harshly still holding the chain to his collar "You like that!" Draco nodded "Yeah you dirty whore I am going to-".._'Draco'_.."You so fucking hard up_ your"..'Draco!'.."And_ you're going to take it like the little"..._'Draco!'_..."You are!"_

Draco furrowed his brow irritably but suddenly he felt someone shove his shoulders and he shot straight up looking around alarmed and saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy looking at him worriedly along with a frowning Severus. Draco panicked even more looking around, he was in the great hall but it was empty. Confused he blinked looking at them and scowled "What?" he asked irritably; Goyle frowned "You were talking to us and just suddenly fell asleep and we couldn't wake you up.." Crabbe nodded "And you kept saying 'No' and 'please' over and over." he added softly and Pansy nodded frowning "So, I waited until everyone was leaving and got Professor Snape..He was going to use Legilimency and wake you up but he said there was a-" Snape scowled at the girl cutting her off "Draco I wish to talk to you in private.." he said giving Draco a look that sent shivers down his spine.

Draco gulped and nodded watching his friends take their leave, Snape gestured towards the bench and Draco sat down slowly. Snape sat next to him, looking him in the eyes solemnly for a second before he sighed "Draco, when I entered your mind there was a..." he trailed off and started to study Draco's face. Draco tried to look like he was sweating bullets, his only thought being 'Dear Merlin..I'm dead...' but Snape didn't seem 'I just witnessed your dark fantasies about Potter' mad just irritated.

Snape sighed "There was a block..I was going to go into your mind and see what was holding your body in this..dream? and when I got to it..There was nothing;I couldn't get into it, you kept pushing me out." he said staring at his godson in a worriedly. Draco was oddly relieved but also scared by this fact, "I didn't even know you were there..I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, I-" Snape cut him off "I know Draco...I do not recall the name but..from what I can remember you have developed a condition...That you have brought on yourself." he said staring at Draco watching his eyes widen and him stutter.

"Draco calm down and let me explain." he said effectively silencing the boy "It is brought on by lusting after something..now I don't mean sexually I just mean in general..you have let this desire consume you for far too long and now your magic in making up for the longing and has created an alternate reality...It is almost like a comatose hallucination.." he said and held up his hand to silence Draco as he opened his mouth "There is no cure because this is not an illness...It is a state of mind you can slip into at random times..It is not predictable and no one can help you but yourself Draco." he said softly staring into his godson's eyes "The only way to cure this is to face this longing, this object of want and deal with it...I don't want to know what it is unless you want to tell me Draco.." he said softly his face softening "I will help you to the best of my abilities but this is something you have to do by yourself." he said softly smoothing Draco's hair.

Draco just stared up at his godfather lost; he had done this himself? Was this a result of the constant daydreams he caught himself slipping into? He nodded looking at his godfather "thank you.." he said softly as he closed his eyes slowly "I will talk to you later Professor Snape..I want to go think a bit.." he said softly as he stood slowly, consumed in his thoughts. He NEEDED Harry now but he had no clue what the boy was like, he had slept through dinner..the boy could have changed horribly then where would Draco be? Draco walked from the great hall thinking about it..was this more than lust? Was he really longing for Potter and didn't realize it? He walked down the hall sighing to himself...this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Shush I still don't know where this came from but please review and tell me what you think..Should I scrap this and do the safer route or keep this and see where it goes?<strong>

**I plan to upload the next chapter tomorrow**


End file.
